Precious Moments: A Marauder Ficlet
by musique91
Summary: Just a little story about what some people would do to get love...and keep love. Will Lily finally accept James for who he is? Will Remus finally find the girl of his dreams? Will Sirius ever stick to one girl? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Read and Review S'il-vous-plait (it means please in case you didn't guess...in French)! Thanks so much for checking this out:) Enjoy.**

**Precious Moments: A Marauder Ficlet**

_**By: Lil Crow Bow**_

**Chapter One:**

"Lily," he said, prodding her shoulder gently. "Lily, wake up."

Lily Potter opened her eyes and looked at the man standing beside her bed. He had a pleased look on his face. He ruffled his brown her and adjusted his glass. "Good, you're awake," he said with a giant grin on his face. "Look to your right Lily."

Lily turned around and saw a small infant sleeping in a cradle beside her bed.

Lily smiled as she saw the sleeping baby. "James...it is our child. We have our own child."

"Yep, our own little boy. I heard from the nurse."

"Oh James," she said pulling him into a hug. She started crying, she was overcome with joy.

"Lily," he said after she let go. "How are you feeling? Childbirth shook you up?"

"It was painful, but it was worth it. He is such a beautiful child, James. He looks just like you. Except for the eyes. He has my eyes."

"Like father, like son. Except for a little blob of mother in there."

Lily laughed. She hadn't laughed in weeks. Pregnancy could do that to you, make you moody and upset. Lily was so worried about her child surviving, she forgot all about James. James didn't mind of course, he was an understanding man.

"So Lily, what are we going to name him?"

"Peter?" Lily suggested.

"Nah, it reminds me to much of that goofy kid that always followed me when we are in school. Peter Pettigrew, I think...bloody git."

"Come now, James," Lily whined. "Let's not use bad language in front our baby."

"It is not like he can understand us...can you Harry?"

"Harry?" Lily asked looking confused.

"I dunno...he looks like a Harry, don't you think?"

"Hmmm...let's see. Yes, I suppose he does."

"Well then, Harry Potter it is."

Lily smiled and pulled James closer to her to kiss him.

"James," she said in between kisses. "Promise me you will never leave me and our son. You will never go away."

"How could Lily? I love this baby...and I love you."

"I love you too."

_Years ago, this love between Lily and James did not exist. However, something very magical, literally magical, occurred. The following takes place three years before Harry was born._

_1977:_

"Wait up Padfoot!" James yelled as Sirius walked to Potions with a smug look on his face. "Tell me exactly what Evans said."

"You know, if you actually want to get her to like you, you might want to start calling her by her first name."

"Shut up Sirius. Just tell me what she said."

"Prongsie...you forgot the magic word!"

"I am Prongs. Not Prongsie. Not Prong-bunny. Prongs," James said slowly. "And _please _tell me what she said."

"Fine then "Prongs", Sirius said making air-quotes."She called me a dick-head because I poured ink on her hair."

"You bloody idiot! Why did you do that?"

"I dunno. Just wanted to see what would happen," Sirius said shrugging.

"Oh no, she'll probably blame it all on me now. She'll say it was my entire fault!"

"POTTER!" a girl shrieked from behind them.

James winced and glared at Sirius. _'What?'_ Sirius mouthed.

"Hey Lily," James squeaked.

"Look Potter, I know you told that _git_ over there ("Hey!" Sirius said pretending to be insulted) to pour ink all over my hair."

"Erm, no. He actually did it on his own," James replied.

"Don't give me that," Lily said, her voice rising. "I know you two planned it together. Just another plan to annoy me, more specifically to get my attention. Just so I'll go out with you. Well, you sure got my attention. And not in the good sense."

"I don't see why you have to keep assuming these things. Before you judge someone, just try to get to know them. You think you are so smart and nice, you keep sticking up for Slytherins like Snivellus--"

"Don't call him that!" Lily shouted.

"Why can't I?'Snivellus' suits him better anyway," James said calmly.

"You--you bloody---you bloody hippogriff!"

"What do you have against hippogriffs?"

Sirius was clearly enjoying this, he looked like it was proposed that everyday would be declared Christmas.

"What do you mean it is my fault? I didn't do anything!" Lily shouted. Her face was red now.

"Of course it is your fault. If you didn't start crying, I wouldn't have hit him!"

"I was pretending to cry you dolt!"

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Oh my goodness, just forget it. I give up on you James Potter. I give up."

"Didn't you give up on me last week? Why must you keep repeating that phrase over and over again?"

"Forget it! Just stay away from me and I will stay away from you. We will go our separate ways," Lily screamed before running back to the common room.

"Sorry Prongs," Sirius said. "She made her message clear. She hates you."

"Thanks Padfoot."

"Anytime Prongs, anytime."

_Meanwhile,_

"Ooooh Sirius, you are so _brave_," a girl said giggling.

"And _manly_," another girl added sighing.

"You can't sleep with Sirius today! You slept with him yesterday!" one girl shouted to another. "It is _my_ turn now!"

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around!" Sirius assured them.

"Having fun?" Remus asked smiling.

"'Course Moony. When am I not?"

"That's true. You have a different girl sleeping with you every day! I reckon you've even done Lily Evans."

"Evans? Nah, she's not my type. Besides, she is the only girl in Hogwarts who isn't swooning over me."

"Since I don't have any girls staring at my butt, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Hey, I can convince one of these girls to get in bed with you if you want. They'll do anything I say."

"I'll pass. Goodnight Sirius. Tell James I said goodnight, okay?"

Remus sighed as he started changing into his pajamas. He fully stripped down when someone entered the room.

"Hey!" Remus shouted. "I'm trying to change over here!"

He looked up to see a girl about his age panting and sobbing.

"I am so sorry," she said wiping her tears. "I didn't know where else to run!"

"What's wrong?" Remus asked approaching her.

"It is Regulus Black. He chased me all around the castle, so I decided to come into our common room. I thought I escaped him, when I saw him--or at least someone who looked like him sitting right there, with girls all around him. I freaked out, so I came in here."

"Hold on, why were you running away from Regulus? What did he do to you?" Remus demanded.

"He kept insulting me and calling me a mudblood, so I jinxed him. He got upset about that. My question is, what was he doing in our common room?"

"Ah, that is Sirius Black, Regulus' brother. Sirius is good, don't worry."

The girl had an unsure look on her face, so Remus said, "Look, I'll prove it to you..."

Remus turned around and opened the dormitory door.

"Hey Sirius," he called out. "Are you nice?"

"If you mean nice in bed, then yes," Sirius said flipping his longish black hair, causing all the girls around him to swoon. "Wanna find out?"

"No that's okay, I'm good," Remus said laughing.

"Hey, who's that chick next to you? Remus...is there something you are not telling me?"

"Come on Padfoot! I don't even know her name!" Remus shouted, blushing madly.

"Should I come up there and give you the talk now? You know, about safe sex and STDs?"

Now Remus was blushing harder than ever. He pulled the girl back into his dormitory and shook his head.

"Nice guy, eh?" Remus said shaking his head.

"He's interesting," the girl replied. "But you said you didn't know my name. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I was too scared at the time. My name is Janine."

"Pleased to meet you Janine," Remus said smiling.

"You probably know my name. Sirius shouted it out when we were discussing...umm...forget that. I am Remus Lupin."

"Yes, I've heard. Lily mentioned you. She said you were one of the 'Marauders'. Funny name, actually. She said you were the only sensible one in the group."

"Ah, but you don't seem to know Sirius all that well."

"Yes, well, I've joined Hogwarts very recently. I don't know too many people. I knew Lily before I came here, of course. She is my neighbor."

"Oh, did she say anything about us?"

"Well, she did mention someone named James. She was cursing him for a little while out loud, but she soon calmed down."

"Ah, James Potter. Another one of my best friends."

"Why does she hate James so much?"

"Because he keeps asking her out. Apparently, he is too immature for her. She keeps rejecting him every time he asks."

"That doesn't seem like Lily...she's usually really understanding."

"Well, not to James."

"Speaking of going out, want to go to Hogsmeade with tomorrow? I could really use some company."

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, I've got to go. See you Remus," Janine said slowly walking out of the room.

"Bye..." Remus said softly. She was just leaving the room when Remus called, "Wait Janine!"

"Yes?" Janine asked.

"I forgot to...um..." he said coming closer to her. "I forgot to ask you where you wanted me to pick you up."

She looked slightly disappointed. "In front of the Great Hall I suppose." She started turning around when Remus pulled her around. He looked into her eyes and leaned in. His lips were just about to touch hers, when James Potter entered the room.

"Hey Remus--oh sorry! I didn't mean to barge in like this."

"That's okay," Janine said meeting Remus' eyes for a fraction of a second. "I think I'll go now. Bye Remus..."

"Bye Janine!" Remus called out to her before throwing a dirty look at James.

"So..." James said smirking. "When did this relationship start?"

"There is no relationship James, I just made a new friend, that's all."

"Mm hmm...by the way, do you know you are naked?"

"What!"

"Well, you've got boxers, but that's all..."

"Look, it isn't what you are thinking."

"Of course it isn't," James said biting his lip to prevent laughter. Sirius entered the dormitory with a blonde girl clinging onto him.

"Remus," Sirius said. "You do know that you are naked, or at least half-naked, right?"

"Yes I know!" Remus shouted irritably.

He closed his curtains and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Evans!" James shouted as Lily entered Transfiguration with her friends. "Can I carry something for you? You look tired..."

"Potter! Get lost!" Lily hissed. "I don't want to see your face."

"Please Evans, give me a chance. I'm desperate..."

"So now I'm a last resort? Go away, you pig-head! Stop bothering me!"

"Evans, that's not what I mean. What I mean is--"

"Like I said Maureen," Lily said completely ignoring James. "You just have to create a timeline and History of Magic will be easy!"

Lily steered her friends hurriedly into the room. James followed her into the classroom and sat down on the closest table next to her's. Unfortunately, the closest table was at the other side of the room. A few minutes later, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the classroom. Sirius sat down next to him and grinned.

"Well mate...I did it," Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

"Did what?" James asked trying to catch a glimpse of Lily.

"Pranked Snivellus Snape, of course. Made his hair greasier than it already is."

"Is that possible?" James asked. They fell into silent laughter. Professor McGonagall entered the classroom looking very stern as usual.

"Class," she announced looking slightly embarrassed. "I am very---happy---to announce that Professor Dumbledore has proposed a Masquerade Ball that will take place this month. You may bring..._guests _, and let me encourage you to bring guests of a different house. Inter-house unity is very important."

"A ball?" Sirius asked looking surprised. "That's new...and weird."

"Notice how McGonagall says 'guests' instead of 'dates'. That is so typical of her," James said sniggering.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black...is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked in a loud voice.

"No Professor," they said together.

"Then I expect you to listen to me. I assure you, I am certainly not having fun explaining."

James and Sirius shut up to listen.

"You are required to wear dress-robes and please look neat and tidy."

"Yeah Snape!" Sirius shouted. "Wash your hair for the ball, will you? You must be neat and tidy!"

Several people laughed as Snape's face started reddening.

"Mr. Black, detention. Friday at my office, 8 PM sharp," McGonagall said angrily.

"What for!" Sirius howled.

"Yeah, the git was asking for it!" James shouted.

"And Mr. Potter, you can join him in detention."

James and Sirius shut up again.

"Good, now that this "ball business" is over, thank heavens, we can return to Transfiguration!"

There were several groans, but Lily noticed a look of excitement on James' face, even though he was groaning. She knew that his favorite subject was Transfiguration even if he didn't admit it to others. Lily didn't see why James had to be so ashamed about it. However, she could not see how someone so stupid and immature could love such a complex form of magic.

"Today class," Professor McGonagall announced. "We will be changing the color of hair by concentrating on a particular color and the spell for it. Now, this is a non-verbal spell, so make sure you don't speak! Otherwise, I might just have to remove points from your house."

Lily managed to succeed after three tries, but she noticed that James succeeded on the first try. She looked around and saw that Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Bellatrix Lestrange had succeeded as well. Snape and Lestrange were conversing to one another in low voices, and every now and then, they glanced at James Potter who was showing off his transfiguration abilities. Lily narrowed her eyes. She knew they were up to something, and though she felt terrible about it, she was not going to allow them to hurt James.

_Later,_

"So," Remus asked quietly. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know," Janine said nervously. "Um...maybe we could just browse around Hogsmeade...that might be fun."

Remus nodded in agreement and the two of them walked in silence. He noticed her hand moving freely at her side. He wanted to hold it, but he couldn't quite muster up the courage to, so he put his hands in his pocket and tried not to look at her. Suddenly, she turned around and faced him. What was happening? Why did she stop? He started getting rather anxious when he saw how pretty she really was. He looked into her deep green eyes and smiled. He imagined the two of them going on a holiday somewhere and then they would confess their love for one another.

"So...how about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" she suggested. Remus snapped out of his fantasy.

"Er...sure, let's go!" Remus said quickly. The two of them walked into the busy room and sat down.

"So what would you like to have?" he asked.

"Just a coffee, would be nice."

"Two coffees, please," Remus said to the waitress. He pulled out his money and paid the waitress.

"You didn't have to pay for me," Janine mumbled after the waitress disappeared to get their drinks.

"It's all right. I want to pay for you."

Janine blushed and looked down.

A few moments later, the same waitress came carrying two coffees. They sipped their coffees in silence.

"I hope I am not making this date uncomfortable for you," Remus said smiling. Janine's eyes widened. _Date?_ she thought looking shocked, yet still very happy. Remus noticed her shock immediately.

"Well, I just assumed that it would be a date...I mean..."

"No, it is all right..."

The rest of their date was quieter than before. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and started walking back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, Remus stopped. He turned around and stared into Janine's eyes.

"This is something we didn't quite finish yesterday night," he said before kissing her. "Thank you for making this day quite pleasant."

Janine smiled as they broke apart and took Remus' hand. The two of them walked back quite happily.

_Meanwhile,_

"James!" Lily screeched as she saw the sight before her. Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape were stomping on James Potter, who lay sprawled on the ground. James was covered with his own blood, his nose was bleeding profusely and there was a deep gash across his cheek.

"Stay away mudblood!" Bellatrix warned. "Or else you'll get the same as Potter!"

"What did he do to you?" Lily cried.

"You know what he did!" Snape shouted. "And even if you didn't, why would anyone bother telling a mudblood like you anything? You are a worthless piece of trash!"

"Shut up! Or else I will hurt you both!" Lily screamed.

Bellatrix started cackling. "I dare you, mudblood! I dare you to hurt us!"

"I doubt that the "perfect little prefect" is going to hurt us, Bella!" Snape said laughing.

"STUPEFY!" Lily screamed. Both Bellatrix and Snape fell back unconscious.

Lily grabbed James by his hand and fled back to their common room. Once she reached the common room, she ran to her dormitory to get some bandages and a wet cloth.

"Remove your shirt," she said quietly to James. James tried moving his arm but ended up collapsing to the ground. Lily screamed and took him to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey!" she cried as she entered the Hospital Wing. "Please! James is hurt!"

"Good heavens!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed taking one look at James. "What happened?"

"The Slytherins were hurting him! Please fix him!"

"Yes, yes, please leave for now. I will take care of him. You can come see him tomorrow morning!"

Lily left the Hospital Wing sobbing. She went back to her dormitory, and went right to bed without bothering to change. _How could this happen to James? What did he do to them anyway?_

Hours passed and every moment Lily thought of James lying there with pain all over his body. Finally, she just could not bear it anymore. She sat up straight. _I have to find James. _She silently walked back to the Hospital Wing and saw James sleeping on one of the beds. He was heavily bandaged, but Lily saw that he was all right. She walked closer to him and saw how he was drooling in his sleep. A small smile crept in her face. She ran her fingers through his hair and saw how smooth it was. _Lily _he moaned in his sleep. _Lily, please love me...I love you. I don't want to let you go! No! No! Don't hurt Lily! Please don't hurt her! _Lily noticed that James was shaking and shivering. She lay beside him and covered him with a blanket. _It won't hurt to just...sleep with him...watch over him for today. _She fell asleep in James' arms forgetting about everything in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Sirius?" James mumbled as he woke up. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Prongs," Sirius said grinning widely from beside him. "Had a good snog--I mean sleep?"

James looked around in astonishment and saw that Lily was sleeping beside him.

"I'm probably dreaming!" James said. "Here Padfoot, kick me really hard on my bum. I'll wake up!"

"If you say so..." Sirius said kicking James.

"Ow!" James shouted. He shook his head and saw that he was not dreaming at all...Lily really was sleeping next to him. He looked around and noticed that this was not his dormitory. _What the bloody hell am I doing in the Hospital Wing! _

Reading his mind, Sirius said, "Some dirty Slytherins were beating you up yesterday night. Apparently, Evans found you and brought you here. I overheard Dumbledore saying to Professor Slughorn this morning, that Madame Pomfrey didn't approve of Evans sleeping with you for the night, but he thought that it was charming!"

"Figures," James said. "Dumbledore tried to make us get along since we were in our first year, even more so when we were made Head Boy and Girl this year, but he never managed. This must have been a fiesta for him, when he learned that Lily Evans slept with James Potter...ahhh, I could get used to saying that. _Lily Evans slept with James Potter..._"

"How are you feeling Prongs?" Remus said entering the room. "Head still hurt?"

"Yeah..." James said. "Listen, I have a secret to tell you guys...you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sirius and Remus agreed and James continued, "It was Snape and Lestrange, you know Lestrange right? The bitch with a stick up her arse? She's related to you Sirius ("Don't remind me," Sirius said shaking his head)...anyway, they were the ones who attacked me. Have you guys heard of "The Dark Lord"?"

Both Remus and Sirius shook their heads.

"Well," James continued. "The Dark Lord has this group of followers called "Death-Eaters". They wanted me to join their group. The Dark Lord is a muggle-hater. He hates all muggle-borns and he believes that pure-bloods should live and muggles should die. I think that is total bullshit, and I told them so, so they got mad. Snape and Lestrange are Death-Eaters. They kill innocent muggles all the time. Since I am a pure-blood, they invited me to join. I didn't want to, so Snape and Lestrange attacked me for "insulting their great lord"."

"Hang on," Sirius said slowly. "My younger brother...Regulus. I heard he joined a group like that. He said that they had the "right idea". I remember my parents were so proud of him, and I was really mad that he would join a dumb group like that. He never really was smart..."

Remus quietly said, "The Dark Lord is also known as 'Lord Voldemort'. He is the reason for my "furry little problem". Fenrir Greyback supports Lord Voldemort, and Greyback was the one who gave me the bite..."

"Oh Moony," Sirius said. "We're so sorry for bringing that up. Let's change the subject. How about we talk about...James and Evans and their little "incident"?"

"What's there to talk about?" James asked grinning. "I was asleep the whole time."

"That sucks. Evans couldn't have had that much fun...unless you know…she did it while you were asleep."

"I'd rather you three stop talking about Potter and me like that," Lily said grimacing.

"Evans!" James, Sirius, and Remus shouted at once. "You're awake!"

"Yes I am...I was awake all along you dolts...and Sirius, you better watch out. You are a pure-blood, they'll probably ask you to join too. Please don't make me sleep with you too..." she said before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"And James," she added smiling. "I hope you feel better..."

"Thanks Lily," James said looking extremely surprised, yet smug.

"Prongsie!" Sirius said when Lily left. "I think Evans has a crush on you!"

"Shut up Padfoot!" James said whacking Sirius on the head. "And it is Prongs! Not Prongsie!"

"Hey, listen guys," Remus said suddenly. "I've got to go see Janine. She said that she would give me some pointers in Herbology."

"Yeah, see you Moony!" James said.

"Take care James!" Remus called as he ran to the Great Hall.

Remus saw Janine eating toast at the Gryffindor table, engrossed in a novel titled: "Love me, Rosanne!"

"Hello Janine!" Remus greeted her cheerfully. "Sorry I am late…I went to see James in the Hospital Wing."

"No problem," Janine said smiling. "Is he okay? I heard about what happened."

"He's fine...just a mild injury. He'll be back by tomorrow, maybe even tonight."

"So, you wanted me to help you with Herbology, right?"

"Yeah, Professor Sprout said that we could use Greenhouse 3 today for some...practise."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Greenhouse 3!"

Janine and Remus worked with the plants for a little while, and drew diagrams of the plant they were studying. Half-an-hour later, they needed to go to their first class, but before Remus could leave, Janine stopped him.

"Listen Remus," she said worriedly. "I have something to share with you...no one knows about this except my parents and Dumbledore."

"Sure Janine, what is it?"

She sighed. "I'm a werewolf."

Remus' eyes widened. "Really? You are? You aren't joking, are you? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure!" she hissed. "Do you really think I would be joking about something as serious as this?"

"No...it is just...I have never met another one before," Remus said silently, not wanting her to hear. But, she heard what he said.

"So...you are a werewolf too?" she asked slowly. He nodded gloomily.

"When did you get the bite?" she asked him.

"Before I joined Hogwarts. You know the Whomping Willow? That's where I transform..."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Just my friends...you should tell Lily, she'll want to know."

"Right...I'll keep that in mind," Janine said smiling. "Thank you Remus...you are really understanding."

"I should be the one thanking you...if I hadn't met you, I don't think I would have ever found love."

"Love? Don't you mean infatuation?" Janine teased him.

"No, I am serious. I love you..."

"Actually, I am Sirius," Sirius Black said from behind them, smirking. "And I don't love you Janine, but you are still very attractive."

"Padfoot!" Remus shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruining your special moment. You dolt, this is our first class!"

"Oh, I should probably get going," Remus said gathering his things.

"Have you forgotten everything? Both you and lover-girl here are in this class! We are all in the same year and same house! Don't tell me you two love-birds have forgotten your names too!"

"Oh I am sorry Wormtail, I am just a little...excited..." Remus said looking very confused indeed.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked Janine. "Give him the world's best blow-job? Because the poor guy doesn't know who I am."

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus yelled.

Janine smirked and whispered in Remus' ear, "Me too..."

This confused Remus even more and he shook his head in puzzlement. _What is she talking about? _

Students started entering the class and everyone took their seats. Soon, Professor Sprout began class and started lecturing the students on the N.E.W.Ts they would be taking this year. Remus quickly scribbled a note and passed it on to Janine.

_What do you mean by 'me too'?_

Janine wrote back to him:

_Remember what you said before Sirius came?_

_Yeah..._

_Well...me too._

_So, you..._

_I love you too._

_Wow! Really? That's great news!_

_So..._

_So...will you..._

_Um..._

_Will you marry me?_

_But I am only seventeen!_

_We are adults now...legally adults. We can do anything we want!_

_Even marry?_

_Of course! Look, I love you. I want to be with you forever. We don't have to marry now. We can marry after we leave Hogwarts!_

_Well then,yes. I will marry you. _

_More great news! Look, I'll pass my NEWTs, I'll become an auror and you can get a job. We will buy our own house, have kids--wait. If you are a werewolf...and I am a werewolf...then... _

_Our kids will be werewolves too! No Remus! I just can't put my children through that! We can't have children..._

_No listen! I have heard that they have this special ward in St. Mungo's where they remove all the "wolf-blood" out of the child before the child is born! It is only possible before the child is born! The child will have slight wolfish characteristics like an unusually large amount of hair in certain -ahem- places. And the child will have a love for steak, but other than that, nothing. The child will not be a werewolf. _

_Are you sure about this?_

_I am positive. I forgot to ask, by the way, when did you get bitten?_

_When I was a small girl. I was out camping with my parents, like all muggles do, and I went deep into the forest. All I remember was there was a loud howl and something sharp...very sharp on my waist. My parents found me lying there hours later and freaked out. Dumbledore apparated there immediately and sent me to St. Mungo's. Of course, my parents were really confused, some old bearded man appearing out of nowhere and taking their daughter somewhere. He explained to them that I was no ordinary girl, and that I was a witch. They took it okay. So, that's how I knew about the magical world before I came to Hogwarts. _

_But how did a werewolf come into a muggle forest?_

_That was no ordinary werewolf. That was Fenrir Greyback. A big supporter of You-Know-Who._

_You-Know-Who?_

_Um...Lord Voldemort. You've heard of him, right?_

_Yeah..._

_Anyway, Greyback was in the muggle forest looking for muggles to eat. Accquired a taste for human flesh, they said._

_He was the one who gave me the bite, too. I used to feel sorry for him, you know thinking he couldn't help it. _

_You shouldn't have. He hates muggle-borns. He hates muggles in general. He is a blood-thirsty beast. _

_Hey, listen. Class is over. How about we talk tomorrow? Oh, by the way...are you looking for a date for the Masquerade Ball?_

_I have already found someone I would like to ask..._

_Who's that?_

_You. Will you go with me?_

_Of course, my lovely bride-to-be. _

_:) See you later!_

After class, Sirius and Remus walked together and Remus told him the good news.

"No way!" Sirius shouted. "You are marrying her? You lucky dog!"

"I am serious!"

"How many times do we have to go over this? I am Sirius! Not you Moony!"

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Look, I was just wondering. Will you be my best-man at the wedding?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about marriage, Moony? I mean, you were always the logical one."

"No, I love her and I want to be with her forever!" Remus argued.

"How long have you known each other?" Sirius asked.

"About a week..."

"Look Remus! I really do think you should take more time with this. You know, learn a bit more about her."

"I know all there is to know about her! Fine, you know what? I will just ask James to be my best-man! He will be supportive!"

"Wanna bet?" Sirius asked.

Remus glared at Sirius and stalked off to Transfiguration.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Before I continue, I would like to thank every single one of you reviewers! Every single one of you encouraged me to keep writing!

Sukuri 99: Yes m'am. More coming up!

MirkwoodLordess1234: Thanks so much!

the mask he wears: Thanks. Yes, I did feel a bit hesitant about adding that part. But Lily and James have known each other for seven years, and they get married only after three years of dating. Remus is just crazy I suppose. He's too smitten with Janine. Keep reading to see if they really do marry!

SpAzZzZzAtTaCk: Took some time to type your name, lol. I do love the word 'ficlet'. I don't know where I got that. Ah, about the Remus/Janine/werewolf thing, I think it is the fact that they are both werewolves that they understand and love each other so much. You will see why I make her a werewolf later on.

nandotabby: Thanks, really appreciate it!

Mystique Phoenix: Love your pen name. Thanks for reading!

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Four:**

_"James!" Lily squealed as James Potter returned from the Hospital Wing that night. "Are you okay? I've been so worried!"_

_"Were you?" James asked looking puzzled. "Hey Lily, why are you being so nice to me? Is it my new cologne?"_

_"Very funny," said Lily grinning. "Listen, can we talk?"_

_"Uhh...sure..." James stammered. _

_"Without Sirius or Remus?" Lily added._

_"Speak no more," said Remus. "We're out."_

_"Have fun lover-boy!" Sirius called as the two boys went upstairs to their dormitory._

_Lily pulled him into a massive hug and started sobbing into his shirt. _

_"Lily?" James asked awkwardly. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Look James," Lily said wiping her tears. "I've been a total arse all of these years. I never gave you a chance, you know. I've always liked you, but I was in denial. Forgive me?"_

_"Eh? Well erm...you have called me names. And it did hurt..."_

_"I'm sorry James! I...I love you."_

_"Really?" James asked eagerly coming closer to her._

_"Pssht! No! Sucker!" Lily shouted laughing and walking over to her friends. _

_James frowned. What just happened here? he thought._

---------

James woke up instantly and looked around. He was still in the Hospital Wing.

_So, it had all been a dream? Everything? _James thought. He looked outside and saw that it was in the middle of the day. _So, it was just the part about me returning from the Hospital Wing and Lily totally confusing me that was a dream... _

"Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said walking over to him. "You're awake. I'm afraid I'll have to let you go..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, well I rather enjoyed your company. You sang the Wisconsin state song in your sleep for me, you know."

"Wisconsin?"

"Yes, that's a state in the United States. They make rather scrumptious cheese."

"Is that so? Well, I'd better get going. Thank you Madame Pomfrey..."

"You're leaving without kissing me goodbye? You've got better manners than that!" Madame Pomfrey barked.

"Er...Madame Pomfrey? Student-Teacher relationships are not permitted at Hogwarts..."

"Ah! But I am not a teacher, you see. I am a school-healer!"

"Teacher, Healer, same diff."

"I beg your pardon? Diff?"

"Forget it," James muttered. "I'm leaving!"

"You'll regret this Potter!" she called as James scurried away. "I will get you one day! Or one of your children! No one rejects Poppy Pomfrey and gets away with it!"

James stopped. "Your name is Poppy?"

"Yes, well my mother was rather drunk when she named me..."

James continued to stare at her.

"What? My parents only named me after they went to a stripper bar to celebrate my birth!"

James stared at her even more.

"Okay fine, so maybe we were celebrating my dad's release from jail..."

James shook his head in astonishment and ran away.

"I love scaring students," Madame Pomfrey said giggling.

_Later,_

"James!" Lily squealed when she saw James entering the Common Room. "Are you okay? I've been so worried!"

"Oh no! Not this again!" James moaned.

"Erm James, are you okay? You look rather green..." said Lily, worried.

"I know what you are going to say! First, you are going to say 'Can I have a word'? and then you'll ask me to forgive you and I will be confused, and then you'll tell me you love me and I will be confused so more, and then you will insist you love me and I will be all 'Really?' and then you'll go, 'Pssht! No! Sucker!' and I will be confused again."

"James," Lily said slowly. "Do you want me to take you back to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No!" James shouted. "Not the mad woman who is totally crushing on me!"

"Er James...I think I will take you back. You are a bit bewildered."

"No! I'm fine!" James yelled. "Look, I will prove it to you. Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes," said Lily blushing slightly.

"What?" James asked really puzzled.

"I will go out with you..."

"And you say I need to go to Madame Pomfrey!"

_Meanwhile,_

"So freak," drawled a female voice from the other side of the corridor. "I heard you're taking Lupin to the Masquerade Ball."

Janine spun around to see Sunny Parkinson smirking at her. Janine narrowed her eyes.

"I have a name you know. And yes, I am taking _Remus _to the Masquerade Ball. What's it to you?"

Sunny snorted and walked closer to her. "You _haven't_ heard?"

"About what?"

"Oh freak freak freak, what _have_ you been missing?"

"Okay, call me freak once more and I'll stick my wand up your arse."

"_Freak._"

Janine glared. "What do you want?"

"If I were you, I'd watch out. Lupin is friendly enough, but he gets _wolfy_ at times. See you freak."

Janine watched as Sunny and her Slytherin friends walked to Defense against the Dark Arts together.

_They know. They know about Remus...I have to find him!_

Janine ran to find him, but she was stopped...


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Chapter Five (PART 1):**

_It is 1980, five months after Harry is born. Lily and James live in Godric's Hollow with their beautiful baby son. James is an auror and he works for the Ministry of Magic, though he doesn't really like the Minister of Magic. Lily is a Healer and she works at St. Mungo's... _

"Bye Lily, Harry," James said before apparating to work.

"Well Harry," Lily said smiling. "Grandma Potter should be here any second now!"

Right that second, someone knocked on the door. Lily opened the door to see an elderly lady wearing dark purple robes.

"Mrs. Potter! I want to thank you again for watching over Harry everyday for us. You don't know how grateful I am!" Lily exclaimed letting the lady inside.

"Oh my dear Lily, you say that everyday. It is my pleasure to watch over Harry. He's such a sweet child!"

Lily beamed and kissed Harry and apparated to St. Mungo's for work.

_At the Ministry of Magic:_

"James!" said a man from behind James' work desk.

"Oh hello Kingsley," James greeted him pleasantly.

"Listen, I have some very confidential information I would like to share with you," Kingsley Shacklebolt whispered.

"Oh? Well, should I come over to your work space?" James asked.

"No, not now. Not here, either. Can you meet me after work, say at around seven o'clock this evening at Paddington Station? I know a nice hamburger restaurant over there."

"I don't know...Lily was expecting me home at seven today. She wants some help with taking care of Harry, and my mother has to go to her Gobstones meeting at six-thirty, so she can't help Lily."

"Oh...but this is rather important."

"Well, I suppose Lily would understand. I'll see you at seven then!"

Kingsley flashed him a quick smile and walked back to his desk.

_Let's hope Lily understands..._

_7:02 PM at Paddington Station:_

"James! Over here!" Kingsley called.

James turned around and spotted Kingsley Shacklebolt sitting at a table drinking something that was fizzing wildly.

"I brought my own drink," Kingsley explained. "The beverages they serve here are not strong enough for me."

"I can see that," said James eyeing Kingsley's massive build. "So, let's get down to business. What did you want to tell me?"

Kingsley lowered his voice and spoke in urgency, "What I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone, do you understand? No one can find out about this, especially the people at the Ministry."

James nodded and wondered what could possibly be so secret.

"Have you heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

James shook his head. "No."

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people who try to thwart a powerful dark wizard. In our case, we are currently battling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We try to stop his cruel plans and spread to the wizarding world, words of caution during these dangerous times. We are trying to recruit as many people as possible, and you would be a real asset to the group."

"So...so you want me to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, fight with us against the darkest wizard of all time. Will you join us James?"

"Well...um, sure I guess. As long as it isn't going to bump into my work schedule or anything."

"James, like I said before, this is rather important," Kingsley said sighing. "We are doing this to kill the most powerful dark wizard out there, and you are worried about other commitments?"

"Fine," James said. "I'll join the Order of the Phoenix. Can I tell Lily about this? She'd want to know what I am getting into..."

"No, don't tell her...not yet at least," Kingsley said shortly.

"Why not? Why can't I tell her?" James asked suspiciously.

"Look, that is not important right now. Just don't tell anyone about this conversation, all right? Don't tell Lily! Yes, I mean it. Please do this for me! Don't tell the Ministry about the Order. We trust you James! We trust you with our lives!"

James agreed apprehensively and bid goodbye. He walked out of the station feeling heavy with anxiousness and walked to an empty alleyway. He disapparated home to find a very angry woman waiting for him.

"James!" Lily shouted. "Where were you? I've been so worried! Do you know what time it is?"

James glanced at the clock in the kitchen and sighed.

"8:45," he muttered.

"You've got ten seconds to explain where you were!"

"I was at...work. I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away at work. I had a big project I had to work on and I didn't look at the time. I'm sorry Lily..."

James felt perfectly horrible lying to Lily, but he didn't want to lose Kingsley's trust.

"That doesn't mean you can just forget about me and Harry! I specifically told you to come at seven today. I was so worried James, that something had happened to you. Especially since Voldemort is out on the loose! You could have been killed James!"  
"Lily, relax. Nothing has happened to me and nothing ever will...we will live to a ripe old age and we will watch our son grow up to be a wonderful man," James said soothingly.

"Promise?" Lily asked sniffling.

James smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I promise...I am never going to leave you."

Author Notes: Yes, I know the size of the chapters are steadily decreasing...so that is why I am dividing the short chapters into parts, so that it'll seem longer. As always, please review!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Chapter Five (PART TWO):**

_1980, seven months after Harry's birth:_

"Ah James! Lily! How nice to see you!" Remus greeted them warmly into his house. Remus decided to host a New Years' party and he ended up inviting several of their old classmates. "I am so glad you could make it. And you've brought Harry with you. He'll certainly be the center of attention at this party..."

"Don't worry Lily," he added noticing Lily's reaction. "We won't feed him booze..."

"Speaking of booze, where's Sirius?" James asked.

"Ahh...he's continuing the old tradition of "snogging girls in dusty broom-closets". Wonder which poor girl he's with now..."

Sirius suddenly fell out of Remus' broom closet and an embarrased looking girl was beside him. Sirius felt no shame and walked to James and Lily as if nothing had happened.

"Prongs! Lily...how've the two of you been?" said Sirius grinning widely.

"Ah the usual routine. Go to office, work my ass off, come home, work my ass off."

"Well at least you have a cool job. All I do is bloody paperwork."

"Sirius!" Lily said disapprovingly. "Don't cuss in front of Harry!"

"Relax Lils, Harry's going to curse one day too...and I'll be there watching him proudly..." Sirius said taking Harry off of Lily's arms and onto his.

"Besides," Sirius said smiling. "Harry is my godson. Like godson, like father, right?"

"I have never heard of that one," James said with an amused look.

"Hey guys! Come enjoy the party! Eat! Drink!" Remus shouted. "And in Padfoot's case, snog!"

"Coming!" Sirius shouted grinning mischievously. He looked around and spotted a girl with fairly long black hair staring at the television which was showing a live cricket match. Sirius walked to her and whispered something in her ear. She ignored him and continued to stare at the television set.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Irfan Pathan hit a six!"

"What's your name?" Sirius asked her.

"Jenny. Now shut up, I am trying to watch England vs. India you dumbass!"

"Well Jenny...would you like a great snog session with a great guy?"

"Well, why not? You are horribly sexy..."

Jennygot up and yelled to another girl, "Hey Shirls! Will you tape the match for me? I'm off to snog a sex beast!"

"Sure thing!" the other girl shouted back.

James and Lily watched as Sirius and the long-haired girl disappeared off into the broom closet together.

"This is going to be quite an unusual New Years party," Lily said raising an eyebrow.

At exactly 11:59 PM, Remus gathered all the guests to the living room. "We are going to count off! So be prepared to kiss the living daylights out of the person next to you! Male or female!"

The guests laughed appreciatively and Moony smiled. He turned around and wiped a tear.

_I wish I had someone to kiss... _Moony thought sadly.

"57..56...55..."

_Oh god, why did she go? Why did she have to leave? _Various thoughts of the past jumbled into his mind.

"44...43...42..."

Their conversation entered his mind.

_"Janine..." he whispered in shock. "Janine...how could you do this to me? How could you?"_

_"I'm sorry Remus," she said her lower lip trembling. "Remus, I'm so sorry! "_

_"But...I love you Janine. You can't...go. You can't leave me. I thought we were getting married, having children, living happily...how could you do this to me?"_

_"I can't do it Remus...I just can't. I love you too much."_

_"You knew all along!" he spat. "You knew but you didn't tell me!"_

_"I wanted to protect you!" she shouted back._

_"From what?"_

_"From knowing! About all of this! You would have deserted me if you knew...I wanted someone to love me."_

_"I wouldn't have deserted you! I would have stayed with you no matter what!"_

_"You wouldn't have!_

Remus shuddered. _It's happening Remus...goodbye...forever._

"5...4...3..."

"I love you Janine," Remus whispered.

"2...1!"

Someone pressed her lips against Remus' as all the singles shouted 'Happy New Year!"

Remus looked up in surprise to see Tonks grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said blushing. "Couldn't help it. You looked like you needed it."

A small smile came onto Remus' face. "Thank you Nympahdora...I did need it. How's Hogwarts? You are in your fifth year, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I am on break right now. So I thought I'd pop in and see my favorite cousin. How have you been doing? Sirius told me through his owls that you are an auror. Must be pretty cool."

"Yeah. Why? Are you thinking about becoming an auror?"

She sighed. "Yes...but I am too clumsy. I could never become an auror."

"Now don't say that. I am sure you posess good qualities."

"Like what?"

"You are a magnificent kisser."

Tonks grinned and said, "How will that help me become an auror?"

"I don't know...I don't care much either. Shall I show you around the house?"

Remus smiled to himself..._How special the year has started off!_


	7. Chapter 6

Notes: I'm baaaaaack! Sorry it took like five months for me to upload a new chapter. I was sooooo busy! Anyways, R&R as usual! Thankies!

Love,

Lil Crow Bow

**In chapter four (just to refresh your memory):**

_Janine glared. "What do you want?"_

_"If I were you, I'd watch out. Lupin is friendly enough, but he gets wolfy at times. See you freak."_

_Janine watched as Sunny and her Slytherin friends walked to Defense against the Dark Arts together. _

_They know. They know about Remus...I have to find him!_

_Janine ran to find him, but she was stopped..._

"Janine!" Lily said eagerly. "I've been waiting for you!" Lily pulled Janine into their dormitory and shut the door quickly.

"What's this about Lily? Can it wait?" Janine grumbled.

"Er...well...look, let me just say it! I'm in love James Potter!"

"No. Freaking. Way," Janine said shocked. "It cannot wait! Tell me everything right now or else you will die a horrible cruel death (A/N: Hint Hint nudge nudge wink wink)!"

"It's true! Oh, he's so charming all of a sudden. And he has definitely deflated his head a lot! He is respecting me more and...he really is trying to make me happy, so I thought: Why not go for it? And it doesn't hurt that he has gotten gorgeous over the summer!"

"Oooooooh, Lily's in looove. I never thought I'd say that!"

"Shut up!" Lily said smiling. "I'm sure that you have also fallen for the mysterious powers of seductiveness..."

Janine blushed as a memory of her and Remus together in an empty classroom came into her mind.

"It's Remus, isn't it?" Lily asked grinning. "Wouldn't blame you. I would have gone for him myself if I hadn't totally fallen for Potter. He is quite the gentleman you know."

"Lily...I am getting married to Remus after this year ends...I just thought I should tell you..."

Lily was shocked. Learning that her seventeen-year old best friend was getting married was no picnic...

"You are serious!" Lily exclaimed. "I really shouldn't interfere, but I think you are rushing into this!"

"It's okay," Janine said sighing. "Look, let's forget this, okay? I've got to go. See you Lily!"

Transfiguration, Note-passing among the Marauders (specifically Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony):

_James_

**Sirius**

Remus

_You guys, something weird has happened to Lily. Do you know what?_

**Sorry Prongs, we don't stalk her constantly like you do.**

_Thanks Padfoot, it's nice to know you care._

**Mm hmm...I am hungry.**

Will you two pay attention? It is a rather important lesson you know...

_Come on Moony, you know we know this stuff...we are good at Transfiguration you know! We don't need lessons._

**Yeah, we just come to class to stare at...**

_Lily..._

**Actually, I was thinking McGonagall...**

I am not even going to ask...

**You know, if you look at her in this light...she looks kinda...**

The same as she looks every single day!

**You agree?**

Agree to what? I didn't agree to anything! What did I agree to?

**That she's...you know...**

What? I don't know!

**gasp That's shocking! Prongs, he is actually admitting that he doesn't know something!**

_Now that's a first!_

Padfoot...you really are the insensitive one...

**Why thank you...**

That's mean to be an insult.

**Oh...well then...I KNOW SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW! **

Well I don't care anymore...

**Are you suuure?**

Yes

**Positive?**

Yes

**Absolutely positive?**

NO DAMMIT! JUST TELL ME WHAT MCGONAGALL LOOKS LIKE IF YOU LOOK AT HER IN A DIFFERENT LIGHT OTHERWISE I WILL CHOKE YOU!

**Okay! Yes! I get to tell you! Uhhhhh...I forgot...**

**Prongs...Moony's twitching, he is twitching hysterically...PRONGS! SAVE HIM!**

_Nah...I think I'll stare at Lily now._

**You dolt! Our best friend is in danger of exploding and all you care about is a girl!**

_Remus isn't going to explode. If you were a true friend, you would know that twitching is Remus' way of getting rid of anger._

**Really? So it isn't because he ate bad macaroni salad for dinner?**

_No Padfoot...you aren't the smartest tool in the shed, are you?_

**Eh?**

It means you are stupid...

**Remus! You are back!**

Yes, and thanks to you, I can't stop thinking of McGonagall...

**I think Moony has a crush! Awww...**

**Moony...why are you twitching again?**


	8. Author Note

**Author Note:** Before I continue uploading my stories, I would like to explain why I am taking forever to upload. You see, I am in the process of getting my stories BETAed. I want my stories to be absolutely perfect. So, it might take me some time for upload new chapters. I have decided to upload all the chapters and get the story done. And later, after my stories are all edited, I will slowly upload the new and revised copy. So for now, you guys are getting the rough copy. Eventually, the story will be totally fixed and you will get a perfect copy. Thanks for listening guys! I am so sorry I am not uploading quickly!


	9. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Chapter Seven (PART ONE):**

"What the bloody hell should I wear?" Daisy Brown whined. "None of my dress robes are gorgeous enough for Amos!"

Lily smirked. Daisy Brown had been bragging to the entire female population about getting a date with Amos Diggory for the Masquerade Ball. Amos Diggory was the fourth most-wanted guy at Hogwarts. After Sirius, James, and Remus of course.

"Why don't you wear this one?" Lily suggested picking up a simple but elegant dark blue dress robe. "It would look beautiful on you."

"I want something that suggests 'Hard to get'," Daisy explained. "That one just says 'I think I'm gonna puke!'"

Lily sighed. "Well why don't you go give this one a try?" she said picking up a frilly hot pink dress robe with black lace on the sides that was so small that a mouse couldn't wear it.

"It is perfect!" Daisy exclaimed going to try on the robe.

Lily turned around to see her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look too bad at all. She was wearing emerald green dress robes which matched the color of her eyes. Her hair hung loose but Lily styled it so that it waved into perfect curls at the bottom. She wore a thin golden necklace with a single emerald stone pendant and emerald earrings to match. She decided not to wear a mask. _It would hide my nice eyes._ Lily Evans was ready to go. She headed downstairs and waited for Janine to show up so that they could go together. Janine finally showed up wearing bright red dress robes which looked very beautiful on her. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun except for a few strands which hung loose on her face.

"Erm Lily...don't you have a date?" was the first thing Janine asked when she spotted Lily sitting alone.

"Oh um well..." Lily stammered nervously.

"It is all right," James Potter said coming downstairs. "Lily is with me...of course, that is up to her to decide...and Janine, Remus is coming now. He is helping Peter get his head out of the toilet...don't ask."

Lily smiled and took James' hand. "Thanks," she whispered gratefully. She noticed how suave he looked. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked rather smart in it. He wore a silver mask which covered his eyes, but Lily could recognize him for his messy brown hair stuck out.

"Of course Lily...shall we go?"

The two of them entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Many students stopped speaking to stare at the couple. The girls were throwing them jealous looks and angry glances at Lily's direction and the boys were whistling at Lily's "new look". James and Lily simply ignored them and made their way to the center of the room.

"May I have this dance?" James asked her grinning. Lily hesitated but nodded and moved her arms and placed them on his shoulders. James placed his arms around her waist and they began dancing to the slow tune.

_Elsewhere,_

Sirius Black recieved several hopeful glances from the girls but he ignored them all. _Enough is enough. I am tired of snogging every hot girl. I need to find one lovely girl and I need to remain with her forever. But I don't know who so I am not going to look at any girl in that way. I won't. I refuse to. No girls. No more. No more girls. No siree. No girls. Ooooh, who's that hot chick in the purple dress robe? Damn it. _

Sirius moved his way to the girl in the purple dress robes, but he found that every time he walked an inch closer to her, she moved an inch farther away. This moving back and forth occured for several minutes when Sirius got annoyed. _Okay what is this girl's problem? No one rejects Sirius Black. I just got to be more smooooooth..._

"Hey! You girl! Yeah you with the purple robes! Wanna come with me to the Masquerade Ball?"

Immediately all the girls except for her ran to their dormitories to change the color of their robes to purple. The girl looked around and saw that her friends too had abandoned her to changed. She looked very upset.

"What's your problem Black? Can't you see I don't like you? Doesn't the moving-away an inch back give you a hint?"

"Nonsense," Sirius said trying to sound sexy but ending up grunting. "No one rejects Sirius Black. I'll give you the best night of your life!"

"And reject me after that? Throw me away like you threw all those other girls? Not gonna happen!"

"Who says I'll reject you?"

"Trust me Black, you have gone out with about 85 of the girls at Hogwarts and every single one of them has lasted no more than a week. What gurantees that I am not going to be part of the 85?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"Exactly, 'uh' is all you can say!"

"What is your name?" asked Sirius amazed.

"Gonorrhea, Gonorrhea Smith," she muttered.

"Gonorrhea? What a…lovely name..."

The girl blushed slightly but shook it off and looked up. "I hate you Black. Stay out of my face. For my heart belongs to another. Jake Herpes. The hottest and sexiest Ravenclaw Quidditch captain around!"

"What's with you and STDs?" He stalked out of the dormitory angrily and made his way to the Great Hall. He sat down on one of the chairs and absolutely refused to have fun.

_Elsewhere,_

"Janine!" Remus called. "Janine, I'm ready! Sorry, it took so long. Peter's head was jammed in the toilet. I don't know how it got in so far, and I don't think I want to know."

"That's okay, Remus," Janine said smiling.

"You look beautiful," said Remus totally smitten.

"Thanks...shall we go?"

The two of them held hands and made their way to the Great Hall. They found an empty space at the far left end of the hall and started dancing.


	10. Chapter 7 Part 2

_(A/N: Bonjour mes amis, how's the day? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story! I appreciate it so much, comments and criticism help me grow as a writer, and I share it so that I can learn! I am very glad you guys reviewed:)__As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. You guys make my day with your great reviews! I'm uploading two new chapters to show my gratitude! Also, I am still in the process of getting it BETAed. In a few weeks time, I will start uploading edited chapters!)_

**Chapter Seven (PART TWO):**

"Janine," he asked. "Janine, what's wrong? Are you okay? Janine, tell me!"

Remus was extremely worried when Janine had run out of the Masquerade Ball suddenly crying her eyes out.

"Remus," she said said tears dripping down her cheeks. "Just go! Go have fun with your friends! You don't need me! I am worthless to you."

"Erm..." was all Remus managed to say. He was very confused. He cleared his throat. "Is it that time of month? Do you...er...get it all over your dress robes?"

"No! Remus...it is so...tough for me to say...I can't marry you Remus."

Remus was shocked, all the color drained off of his face. Beads of sweat now trickled down his stiff white face. "Janine...Janine what are you saying? Janine, I want to be with you! I want to be with you forever!"

"Would you want to be with me if I told you I am going to die? Would you even want to?"

Remus stopped. _She is going to die...?_

"I have a deadly disease Remus. I have the Aurelius Syndrome...only werewolves get it. I have eight more months and then...I am gone forever. How could you be with me? You need to be with someone who is worth it!"

"Janine..." he whispered in shock."Janine...how could you do this to me? How could you?"

"I'm sorry Remus," she said her lower lip trembling. "Remus, I'm so sorry!"

"But...I love you Janine. You can't...go. You can't leave me. I thought we were getting married, having children, living happily...how could you do this to me?"

"I can't do it Remus...I just can't. I love you too much."

"You knew all along!" he spat. "You knew but you didn't tell me!"

"I wanted to protect you!" she shouted back.

"From what?"

"From knowing! About all of this! You would have deserted me if you knew...I wanted someone to love me."

"I wouldn't have deserted you! I would have stayed with you no matter what!"

"You wouldn't have!

"I would have, you know why? Because I love you! I love you so much that I can't live without you. I don't care if you are going to die, because I am going to be right there with you. I am going to leave this world with you Janine..."

She wiped her tears and looked up at him. There was a trace of sadness in his eyes, but mostly love. She came closer to him and kissed him gently. He kissed her back with the same gentleness and he slowly stroked her hair.

"Don't die for me Remus...I won't be able to bear it. Just promise me you will find someone else and you will be happy with her. Live happily, that is all I am asking. But please never ever forget me...please..." she pleaded.

"I promise Janine..."


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Lily, can I see you outside for a moment?" James asked her during the middle of the Masquerade Ball. Lily nodded and followed James to a balcony. Lily looked around to see thousands of red roses surrounding her. She _certainly _hadn't seen them there before.

James smiled and said, "Took quite a bit of magic to conjure them all...but it really was worth it. Anything for my Lily flower..."

"Oh..." Lily said simply. "Um James...I really like it. Thanks..."

James looked quite uncomfortable, he was blushing madly.

"James...is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah...um Lily..." he muttered. He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

"James, you are awfully sweet. I've always liked you, there was something special about you. I didn't show it, of course. I thought you were insensitive, but I guess everyone is capable of changing. Yes, James…I love you."

"Wow," James said grinning. "Wow…that's great."

"But you know, we haven't even gone on a date yet! And we haven't kissed!"

"Oh well, this is a date, right?" James asked. "And if you insist that we must kiss, then here you go!"

He kissed her briefly on the lips and then they separated.

"Well...this is awkward," Lily said. "Look, how about we get to know each other a bit first? We could--you know--go out."

"That would make me happy…" he said cracking a smile.

_Elsewhere,_

**Padfoot's Journal: December 15, 1977**

_I spotted a girl I really liked today. Her name is Gonorrhea...ahhh Gonorrhea! What a beautiful name! Sirius and Gonorrhea Black. Mr. Sirius Black and Mrs. Gonorrhea Black. Unless she wants to keep her maiden name. Mr. Sirius Black and Mrs. Gonorrhea Smith. Nahhhhh...I like Mr. Sirius Black and Mrs. Gonorrhea Black. Perfect. Will we have children? Yes we will...I hope she doesn't have STDs. Let's see…Agatha Black. Noooooo! Too England Royalty-ish. Siriusana? No way. Am I on drugs or something? Paulina. Mmph. Too trans-gender. Hey, maybe if it is a guy, I will name him Jake. No...reminds me too much of Gonorrhea's current boyfriend Jake Herpes. I am sexier than Jake will ever be. So what if this Jake is soooooooo damn muscular? Note to self: Never say sooooooo. You sound feminine. I can be muscular too. I just have to work out like for fifty more years and gain 50 more pounds. Not a bad idea, eh? Note to self: Never say "eh". You sound Canadian. Then again, Canadians are babe magnets…_

**Moony's Journal: December 15, 1977**

_Why must every single bad thing happen to me? First getting bitten, and now losing the love of my life. Life sucks you know... I wish life is like a glass of lemonade. It either tastes bad or it tastes good. If it tastes good, you can tip the girl at the lemonade stand. (give a larger tip if she's hot). If it tastes bad, you can sue the girl at the lemonade stand for causing emotional distress or whatever. Except I can't sue anybody for giving me a bad life...I wish. Life sucks. Gosh, I just wish I can crawl back to bed and sleep myself to death. But I can't...McGonagall expects a four-foot essay on the Vueller Method of Transforming Humans. I should probably start on that. God, why does life have to suck so much? No really, is there a little man somewhere up there giving people hell? Cuz you know what? Life sucks. I have probably said that a hundred times but...oh gosh! Life sucks! _


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

_October 31, 1981_

"James," said Lily after dinner. "Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"No, I hate you and I think you kind of smell...I just married you because I felt like having nice sex with a red-head," he said in a serious tone.

"James, don't be silly!" Lily said, giggling. "Give me a good answer!"

"Yes...I love you very much."

"Put your hand on the table."

"What?"

"Put your hand on the table," she repeated slowly.

"Erm, Lily...what are you going to do to me?" he said placing his palm face up on the table.

"Nothing...nothing at all," she said, grinning evilly. Suddenly, a large fat mouse landed on his hand and James yelped, pushing it away.

"What was that for?" he shouted, looking incredulously at her.

"For saying I was smelly...I am cleaner than you will ever be, Mr. I-will-only-take-a-bath-twice-a-week-because-I-am-busy-with-other-things!"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him but laughed.

"Hey Lily," James said after a little while. "Do you hear something? I think it is Harry. Maybe we should check on him, he might be crying."

"He does nothing else," she said, grimacing. The two of them made their way upstairs to Harry's room. He was sound asleep.

"That's weird. I definitely heard something," James thought as Lily turned off the light. Suddenly, the room turned cold as ice. All the lights in the house switched off just like that.

"James, did you turn off all the lights?" Lily asked, shaking.

"No! Lily! It's him! He's here! Lily, run! Take Harry with you! I will hold him off for as long as I can! Run! Don't waste any time!"

James ran downstairs prepared to fight for his family...when he saw a small hooded figure approaching him.

"James! It is me, Wormtail!" the figure said, pulling down his robe to reveal Peter Pettigrew. "Don't hurt me..."

"Wormtail?" James asked, looking confused. "What are you doing here? I thought--I thought Voldemort was here..."

Peter let out a small squeak of anxiousness. He looked quite uncomfortable. "Well, I just thought I'd p-pop in a-and s-s-see how you've b-been doing..."

"Peter, are you okay? Shall I get you a glass of water?" James asked, turning around. Suddenly James knew. He knew something was very, very wrong.

_A few minutes later,_

Lily sat by Harry cowering for several minutes. She was trapped in the house; there was no way to get out. Suddenly, she could hear voices. One of the voices was squeaky and nervous-sounding, the other was a quiet and hissing.

Lily looked up in surprise to see a small man enter the room. "Peter?" she asked, looking confused.

"Lily Potter," he said nervously. "It is time to meet death. But first, meet the Dark Lord."

And that is when it happened. The green light. The scream. The sound of death.

Everything turned black.

_Elsewhere,_

"Remus," Sirius said cheerfully. "I would like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks. She is my cousin's daughter, the cutest little girl in the world."

"Hello, Nymphadora," Remus said kindly. "How are you?"

"My name is not Nymphadora," she said stubbornly. "It is Tonks. Just Tonks. Got it?"

"I like the name Nymphadora," Remus said loudly. "It is a rather pretty name."

"I don't go for pretty. I go for exciting! Watch closely..."

Remus looked at her amazed as her long curly blonde hair turned short, spiky, and bubble-gum pink.

"You are a Metamorphagus?" he asked her. "I have never met one of those before!"

"Well you've met one now. Sirius, do you have anything for me?" she said bouncing up and down anxiously.

"Yes," Sirius said, laughing. He searched inside his robes and finally pulled out a book. It was labeled Exciting Quidditch Moves. She was very pleased.

"I am all about exciting!" she explained to Remus.

"Yes, that much I can figure out," he said, eyeing her hair.

All of a sudden, someone apparated into the living room. It was Albus Dumbledore.

"Sirius, Remus, it is about James and Lily Potter! They have just died!"


End file.
